fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart X Wii U
Mario Kart X is the final part of the Mario-Kart-games. The release date is May 21, 2020.. Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. This time, you are able to collect as many coins as you can, but only the first 10 will give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 will also return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash.The anti-gravity tracks, that allow the players to race on vertical and upside-down road from Mario Kart 8 returns, also the bike costumization. New Features Coming soon! ''Modes'' -Grand Prix (1 player) In this mode, the player races against eleven other CPU players in a quest to finish in first. There are eight cups to choose from, ranging from the most to the least difficult. Drivers earn points by placing within twelve positions (see chart above). A driver with the most points at the end of the four races wins the cup. The driver will be awarded a grade for their racing performance at the end of the cup. -Time Trial (1 player) Drivers race for the fastest time on a selected course. The fastest record is able to be raced again as a ghost. Drivers can also race staff records, or Regional Records/Champions and World Records/Champions and Friend Records. -VS Race (1 to 5 players, up to 12 online) Drivers can race to their own custom settings, but it is otherwise relatively the same to Grand Prix, other than the fact that drivers can see the other racers' character's names. The driver may choose a Solo Race, where they try to win for themselves, or Team Race, where two teams, red and blue, try to win for the team in order to gather the most points and beat the other. -Battle (1 to 5 players, up to 12 online) Drivers team up with each other in a battle for the most points. Items only work against the opposite team, and have no effect on the team that use them. The player can only select the Standard Kart or Bike. There are two ways to battle: -Balloon Battle: All drivers get three balloons and must use the items to hit the opponents to pop their balloons and get one point for every hit. If drivers lose all of their balloons, one point is deducted and remain out for a while to be brought back to the battle with three balloons once more. -Coin Runners: The goal for drivers is to obtain more coins with their team than the other. In the top right corner of the screen, the score shows, which are the coins obtained altogether for each team. If drivers hit opponents, opponents drop their Coins. The certain amount of Coins dropped depends on the item that hits the player, and the amount of coins that the player has already gathered. -Bob-omb Blast: Characters use Bob-ombs to hit their opponents and score stars to win. The bombs can be obtained by running over an Item Box. Every character can hold up to five of these explosives, and throw whether forwards or drop them backwards. Any kart that make contact with the opponent's bomb or get blown by the explosion, will lose stars. For two players, competitors need three stars to finish the battle, while for three or four players, they need four. ''Characters'' There are 37 characters to unlock in-game. By QR Code, you can unlock more characters. In-game QR Code More Coming soon! ''Courses'' Retro Cups Verhiles Vehicles ~ = Changes colour depending on the character ~~ = Changes colour depending on the female character Items Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart X Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Network Category:Mario Kart (series)